Coincidence, Not Luck
by Miss MP
Summary: All it takes is a little push for Morgan to make his move. That 'little push' unfortunately has to come in the form of a handsome Italian agent. NCIS crossover. Morgan/Reid with some Tony/Reid
1. Chapter 1

While I was watching NCIS to kill time before Criminal Minds came on a little devil popped up on my shoulder and whispered _Tony and Reid would be such an adorable couple _but a little angel disagreed and said _Morgan would rip Tony to shreds _so I decided to play peacemaker and combine the two.

This will be Morgan/Reid, don't worry! And Prentiss is still alive because I prefer her to Seaver.

Also, dedicated to my love Audy for enthusiastically agreeing with my strange mind. I own nothing unfortunately.

**Chapter 1**

It's a slow day in the BAU- as slow as possible for a federal bureau component, anyways. There are no major emergencies sending agents out immediately, no paperwork in danger of being overdue, no pieces of stubborn technology breaking down. Office doors are open, welcoming the serenity and letting people know their bosses are in a rare good mood. The bullpen is filled with people chatting amicably and soft scratching as relaxed hands complete forms with ease.

"Got a case."

A chorus of sighs greet JJ's announcement. Some are reluctant, not willing to give up a break just yet, and others are happy, ready to have something to do.

Morgan and Garcia are the first to get up. Garcia ruffles Reid's hair as she walks by, while Morgan opts to pull the thick book from the genius's hands, forcing him to come along. Prentiss signs one last paper and drops it on top of the stack of finished forms, grimacing at the rest that she has yet to look at, but walks to the briefing room anyways. Morgan ducks into his chief's office. Hotch and Rossi are going over an old case and are all too happy to drop it and meet up with the rest of the team at the round table.

"What do you have for us JJ?" Hotch asks as he opens up his folder.

"Well," she starts, standing in front of the group, "We've been asked by Director Vance at NCIS to help a team of investigators catch a killer."

"Wait, if a federal group is already on the case, why are we being called in?" Prentiss asks.

"They think the killer is a civilian who has been targeting Naval officers. They think he may have a partner who's currently in the Navy. Jurisdiction is a little murky and they need help trying to catch this guy." JJ answers, flipping through her file.

Prentiss nods her head in understanding. Morgan asks the next big question on everyone's mind. "So what have the killings been like?"

"Four people killed in the last two months, all men in their late twenties and early thirties. All stabbed in stomach and groin thirteen times, and the bodies have been dumped in alleys next to popular restaurants and bars near the base."

"Thirteen? Unlucky number," Morgan mumbles.

"Actually no number can be 'unlucky'." Reid pipes up. "Thirteen is really only considered unlucky because twelve in supposedly number of completeness, due to the twelve tribes of Israel, twelve Apostles, twelve Gods of Olympia. There are also twelve hands on a clock and twelve months in a year. Thirteen is seen as surpassing this completeness, making it irregular and strange. There's also Friday the Thirteenth. And that myth began when King Phillip ordered the death of the Knights Templar because-"

"Okay, okay. Right," Morgan holds his hands up defensively, "I forgot. Luck doesn't exist."

"Well, that's not necessarily true," Reid begins again, but Hotch jumps in while the young man takes a deep breath.

"We'll drive. Morgan, you take Reid and Prentiss. Rossi and JJ, you'll come with me. Garcia, you're on standby."

"Yes sir!" Garcia stands and salutes. She pats Morgan's shoulder, rumples Reid's short hair once more, and gives the rest of the team a smile and 'good luck!' before returning to her lair.

The group is quick to get up and gather their overnight bags from their desks. Hotch, Rossi, and JJ disappear into Hotch's office, still talking about the case. Morgan and Prentiss are ready to go in five minutes. Prentiss heads down to sign out a couple SUVs while Morgan grabs Reid.

"Reid, you ready to go?" he asks as he approaches the cluttered desk. Reid is bent double, trying to get something from the floor under his desk while remaining perched on his chair.

"Ah! Just a moment," Reid sits back up, narrowly avoiding hitting his head on the table edge. His face is flushed with excess blood, and he has a triumphant smile that makes Morgan grin automatically. The darker man's stomach tightens uncomfortably for a second, but relaxes when the other man looks away. "The spring from my pen fell out while I was replacing the ink," he explains.

"Right kid," Morgan shakes his head, still smiling. "Ready to go?"

Reid grabs his duffel bag of clothes, and slips on his 'bag of wonders', as Garcia calls it, and nods. He barely even makes a face when Derek puts a guiding hand on his back. He's glad Morgan doesn't ask him about the flush still reddening his face.

By the time they make it down to the garage the rest of the team are all waiting. They decide shortly on the best way to get to the NCIS offices, and climb in for the short drive.

It's an easy, comfortable ride. Morgan drives with Prentiss beside him, occasionally telling him facts from the file. Every time he looks in the rearview mirror he sees his little genius reading with a stack of books piled next to his folded legs. Reid only looks up once, and offers a shy smile, but keeps reading anyways. They reach the office building and Reid had already read through all four books.

All it takes is a simple flash of badges and a few dropped names before all seven agents pile into an elevator together. Morgan and Reid are a bit twitchy through the ride and step off the death machine quickly and gratefully. Hotch steps forward, looking around the buzzing room for an authority figure.

"BAU Unit Chief Hotchner?" A gray-haired man emerges from swarm of people. Hotch nods and the men shake hands. "I'm Special Agent Gibbs. I'm leading the Thirteen case."

"Nice to meet you. This is Agent David Rossi, Agent Derek Morgan, Agent Jennifer Jareau, Agent Emily Prentiss and Doctor Spencer Reid." Gibbs shakes each hand respectively and doesn't comment when Reid waves awkwardly.

Two more men and a woman join Gibbs. "This is my team. Agent Tony DiNozzo, Agent Timothy McGee, and Agent Ziva David."

McGee waves distractedly, still looking through a file of his own, Ziva nods her head curtly and Tony introduces himself with a smile. He shakes hands with Hotch and Rossi first. Morgan notices when he shakes his own hand, that DiNozzo squeezes just a bit harder than necessary. The Italian man gives a charming smile to JJ and Prentiss, who return it with friendly, yet guarded, smiles of their own. Spencer raises his hand to wave again, but before he can bring it back down, Tony slaps it with a chuckle.

Morgan is the only who notices the impromptu high-five. He's also the only one who sees Spencer stare at his hand with a confused look. But when he wipes his hands on his slacks, Derek turns his attention back to Gibbs, who is talking with Hotch.

"If it's alright, I'd like to send Agent Morgan and Reid to the latest dump site." Hotch politely requests.

"DiNozzo!" The handsome man stands from his cluttered desk, with a 'yeah Boss'. "Take Morgan and Reid to Mi Bella."

"Sure thing Boss." Tony grabs a set of keys and swings them around his fingers, nodding his towards the elevator. Morgan walks after him first, Reid coming up behind him after a moment.

* * *

><p>"Here we are."<p>

Tony pulls up to a well kept brick building, half a mile from the Navy base. Derek slides out of the passenger seat with a frown. He hates riding shotgun. Reid stumbles out of the backseat, quickly righting himself and clearing his throat when Tony gives him a little smirk of amusement.

Morgan makes his way next to them, looking at the Italian restaurant. "Where was the body found?" he asks. Tony points to a small alley to the left of the entrance. Remnants of police tape hang limply from the walls.

"Propped up next to the dumpster," he mentions.

"Ready to be thrown out with the garbage," Reid states surely.

The alley is cramped. The trio has to walk in a single file line to avoid hitting the grimy walls and step over piles of trash. Flies swim through the nearly tangible odor, buzzing in the agents' ears. They all instinctively start breathing through their mouths.

"The method of killing and dump site suggest that these men were considered beneath the unsub, and the unsub was confident enough to be confrontational. Their lives were expendable and not worth the trouble of proper disposal," Reid mutters. "Agent DiNozzo," Tony looks up at the young doctor, "Where were the men last seen?"

"Oh, uh," Tony stumbles, trying to dig the tidbits of information, "Kevin Winston, the man who was found here, was last seen by his neighbors leaving his house two nights ago."

"Ah!" Reid smiles, a familiar gleam in his eyes that Morgan recognizes as his 'just-had-a-major-break-in-the-case' gleam. "Our unsub is a woman. She was most likely sexually abused by a man in his late twenties or early thirties. Probably not a man she knew well, though."

"How do you know that?" Tony asks with a furrow in his brow.

"The stabbing is a metaphor for the pain of being forcibly penetrated." Morgan says. He pats Reid's back in congratulations as he walks by already pulling out his cell to call Hotch.

Tony looks at Reid, mouth twisted in thought. "That was fast."

Reid bobs his head. "We're, uh, good at what we do."

"Best, genius boy!" Morgan says over his shoulder, still walking away.

"Genius?" Tony looks at him confused.

"Oh, yeah, technically, I am a genius. Although, I don't believe you can proper quantify intelligence. I-I mean, just because I graduated high school at twelve, have three PhDs and an eidetic memory, and can read 20,000 words a minute, doesn't make me a genius. My brain just, uh, works faster and more efficiently than other people's." Spencer rushes out. He doesn't look Tony in the eye until he's done.

The other man quirks an eyebrow, and Reid feels his face heating up. Finally Tony smiles. "McGee will be so jealous."

"Uh, what?" Reid hunches his shoulders at the unexpected reaction.

Tony slings an arm over the shorter man's shoulders and starts leading him back to the car. Reid flinches, trying to shrink away but it doesn't work. "McGee. He'll hate having competition for being the smartest kid in the room."

"Oh."

"So, Reid, you will be my little weapon for the next however long you're here. We'll be partners: the Starsky and Hutch of pissing McGee off."

"Starsky and Hutch. Police partners from the 1975 television series. Four seasons, 93 episodes starring David Soul and Paul Michael Glaser as the title characters."

Tony hugs him tighter to his side. "Kid, you're an angel sent from heaven."

They reach the car. Derek gives Reid a questioning looking, glancing at the arm around him. Spencer ducks his head, feeling uneasy, but not comfortable enough to force the offending limb from his body.

"Hotch wants us back at the offices. We need to release the profile."

"Okay." Reid agrees quietly.

Tony releases his hold on the young genius. Reid rubs the spot where the other agent's hands had been and takes a side long glance at Derek who looks vaguely unhappy. It's difficult for Spencer to tell if Morgan is simply in his business mode, or if it's something else. Stiff legs slip a tense body into the passenger seat. He angles his large body toward the window, not acknowledging the other man next to him. It's something personal, Reid decides.

_Alpha male tendencies._

* * *

><p>"Our unsub is a woman, most likely white and in her mid to late twenties."<p>

The BAU team is standing before a mixed group of police men, NCIS agents, and a few scattered journalists. Hotch has his hands clasped formally in front of him, JJ and Rossi standing on either side of him. Emily, Derek and Spencer wait off to the side, ready jump in with any ideas they have. Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, and McGee are sitting at the head of the conference table, asserting their presence in the case.

"She's attractive enough to lure men into going on dates, and to get the attention of a rapist," Reid announces.

"Her confidence in being able to overpower these men long enough to kill them may suggest that she was once a Navy officer. Her attacker was also probably in the Navy, which is why she targets these men," Morgan inputs.

"So what can we tell the public?" a journalist asks. Her pen is poised to jot down anything the agents say.

"Tell the man to be cautious when going out with a lady they've just met, but there is no immediate danger and they shouldn't feel threatened." Hotch's answer is profession and calm. He turns his back to the group as a cue that he's done talking.

The room is filled with sudden movement as people rise to go on with their day. The only people who remain are the BAU and NCIS teams. JJ leaves as well to give the official press release. Hotch, Reid, and Emily gather around the cork boards holding their evidence and theories, while the rest of the team sit with Tony and Ziva. Gibbs stands next to Rossi, quietly murmuring about the case. McGee rushes through the door, saying something about seeing Abby.

"So," Tony leans back in his chair to prop his feet on the table, "Where do we go from here?"

"We'll need to get a list of all the reported rape victims from the past year, and all of the Navy officers who have been accused of rape as well." Reid drops into a chair across from Tony, next to Derek.

Ziva shakes her head. "It'll be hard to find any men accused of rape. The higher ups in the Navy will have tried to keep the accusations quiet. Not very good press." Gibbs hums his agreement but doesn't comment.

Morgan pulls out his phone. "I'll call Garcia and get her to find what she can."

"Uh, Agent DiNozzo-"

"Tony."

Reid's words stumble at the interruption. "Oh, uh, Tonycan you tell me how to get to the morgue? I'd like to examine the bodies."

"I'll show you the way." Tony stands. Ziva has an odd smile Reid notes.

"Not your usual type, _Tony_," she says.

The man gives her a warning look, but smiles at Reid. "Come on kid."

Reid gets to his feet wearing a wary expression. He looks at his friends but no one seems to notices the exchange. Morgan is happily chatting away to Garcia, Emily is discussing the next move with Hotch while Rossi points out different things to Gibbs on the board.

Spencer follows Tony anyways.

They walk down the short hallway to the elevator. It dings in a second and they climb on, set to head down to the basement.

"So, are you originally from Quantico?" Tony asks, looking into Spencer's eyes intently.

Reid crosses his arm in front his chest, clutching his other arm out of sheer nervous habit. "No. I'm from Las Vegas."

"Oh, I love Vegas. Best city in America."

"Best for random muggings and catching a sexually transmitted disease," Reid snorts.

Tony twists his face into look of mock offense. Reid raises an eyebrow, but Tony only continues to stare until Spencer gives a little laugh. "You're from Vegas. Best city in America." Reid chokes a little, and he bites the inside of his cheek.

Luckily the elevator sounds and the doors slide open. Tony flashes him a smile and steps off. Reid follows, his nails biting into his arm.

"Ducky, I brought you a visitor."

The doctor looks up from the corpse he was working on. "Hello. Who are you m'boy?"

Reid lifts his hand in his practice greeting. "Doctor Spencer Reid from the Behavioral Analysis Unit. I was wondering if I could look at the bodies from the Thirteen case?"

"Ah, yes." Ducky looks around the room, trying to find something. "Mr. Palmer!" A thin man in round glasses pops his head out from the office across the room. "Pull the bodies in lockers thirteen, fourteen, and fifteen."

Reid gives an amused chuckle. "Heh. Clever. Putting the body in locker thirteen," he comments.

Ducky smiles as well. "You're the first to get it Dr. Reid."

"Kid's a genius, Ducky," Tony states without looking up from the body on the table. "Certified smarty-pants."

The examiner pauses, and eventually bobs his head. "How interesting."

"Here you are: all the other bodies." Jimmy hands Reid a pair of blue latex gloves.

Reid pokes and prods each body in succession. He notes the depth and location of each wound. The woman was obviously enraged when she was killing. Each man's genitals and stomach were maimed and minced, and probably very messy when they were first found. Now, however, the cuts are clean and dry. The skin furls up from the body, exposing slivers of innards.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," Reid says, wrinkling his nose at the poor deceased men.

Tony walks up beside him. "You have no idea."

Reid pulls off the dirty gloves and throws them into the haz-mat bin. "Thank you Dr., uh, Ducky." The doctor nods his head, too focused on the body in front of him to fully acknowledge the younger man. "We can go, if you'd like."

"Yeah, sure," Tony replies, already walking back to the elevator. They wait for the box to make its way down in comfortable silence before Tony turns abruptly towards Spencer. "Do you want to go get some coffee with me?"

Reid's eyes widen a little and his brows shoot up. "Oh, uh, I…" Tony patiently waits for Spencer to answer with a smile. "Well," Spencer thinks about the arm around his shoulder and the strange comment Agent David made when Tony offered to walk him down to the morgue, "Like a date?" he winces at the word.

"Not like a date," Tony shakes his head. "_On _a date." They enter the elevator, but Tony waits to press the floor button.

"Oh." Spencer sucks in a breath and shrugs. After all, Tony _is _pretty handsome. "I guess if we're not swamped with work it'd be okay." A grin breaks out on Tony's face. "But, I left my stuff up in the conference room. Can we stop by so I can get it?"

"Anything you want Spence."

Spencer chuckles at the nickname usually reserved for JJ's use only. Tony talks to him about the coffee shop he always goes to, and by the time they reach the conference room, Spencer is equal parts nervous and excited.

"Hey, uh, Tony and I are going to get some coffee, if it's okay," Reid announces, mostly to Hotch, but everyone else hears anyways.

"Yeah, don't be too long," Hotch tells him.

"Where are you going?" Morgan asks as he reenters the room, behind Reid and DiNozzo. Reid twists to face his friend.

"I'm going to get coffee with Tony," he says.

"Oh." Morgan has a crease between his brows now. "Hurry back Pretty Boy."

Morgan squeezes between the pair and starts flipping through a file, not looking at anyone. Spencer frowns at the odd behavior and rarely used name, but decides to wait to question his friend later. "Bye."

* * *

><p>"So, Agent Morgan, were you two ever, uh… involved?" Tony crinkles an eye at the odd wording, trying not to sound too invasive.<p>

Spencer and Tony are sitting in a small all night café down the road from the offices. They're lost in a crowd of murmuring business men and young men and women on dates, hands wrapped loosely around their cups. Tony leans forward with interest, but not too close to be uncomfortable. Spencer sits with his legs crossed, foot jiggling with nerves. So far, the conversation as been light, talking about their college days and work. Reid clears his throat.

"Ah, no." He gets a funny little smile and looks down. "Derek actually reminds me of you. Ladies' man, you know." Tony smirks at the comment. "I'm really surprised you asked _me_ out on a date."

The smirk morphs into a small grin. "Spence, you're too adorable for your own good. How could I not ask you out?" Reid shakes his head, still smiling. "So profiler what can you tell about me?"

The said profiler looks up. Tony just cocks his head and waits. "Well, uh," Spencer pauses as the door chimes from somewhere behind him, letting in a familiar but unseen dark-skinned man, "You take great care of your appearance and exude confidence, almost to the point of arrogance. I'm guessing you had a strained relationship with your parents, and are making up for it by getting the attention of everyone else." Tony nods, looking impressed.

"You can read minds."

Reid laughs which makes Tony grin widely. He slyly moves his chair closer to the genius's. "I can read body language." Spencer doesn't mention the close proximity; he just smiles and looks Tony fully in the eyes.

"You've got a nice smile." It's spoken softly and with sincerity that causes Spencer to shake his head. "It's true."

A shrill ring cuts off any reply Spencer might have made. He shrugs apologetically, and answers the phone.

"Hey Hotch… Yeah… Yeah we'll be right there."

Reid grabs his cup and stands, Tony following suit. "They need us back in the office."

Together, comfortably bumping elbows, they exit the little shop, Tony even going as far as to hold the door open for his date. They never notice the agent sitting a few tables away, watching their every move.

Derek grips his cup a little too tightly; the lid pops off, dripping coffee drops on the table top. His stomach is knotted to the point that it hurts. His throat is scratchy and he can't stop fidgeting. He bolts to his feet, throwing away his untouched drink into the nearest trashcan.

He doesn't know why it never occurred to him before. Derek has known for a while now that he's liked Spencer, but he never thought that Reid would leave him for a date. He could always handle pushing his feeling away, knowing Reid would always be there anyways. He was content with being friends because Spencer was still his and his alone. But seeing him leave, happy and laughing, with another man.

Derek doesn't know why it never occurred to him before that he's the 'jealous type'.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah! I hope this was good! Definitely the longest chapter I've written. More to come soon! Please review with any and all criticism! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Ohmygosh! So much feedback! To all my reviewers: YOU GUYS ARE THE BOMB. Seriously, I appreciate it so much.

For my love BangCrunch :)

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Hotch, what's up?"

Reid and Tony enter the NCIS office together. Both teams are getting suited up with Kevlar vests and going over different plans of attack. Hotch looks up at the pair and hands Reid his vest.

"We got a tip from a Laundromat that saw a woman come in and wash bloody clothes. She was on the list of rape victims, and she was recently discharged from the Navy. Her name is Rachel Carter." Hotch explains while Reid throws on his armor. "Where's Morgan?"

"Right here." Morgan shuffles past Hotch and Reid and starts getting ready. "Where are we heading?"

"Kensington Apartments on East Woodrow," Gibbs interrupts. He stands with his team, all ready to go, even Tony.

Hotch motions for his team to come over. "Alright, we all know the plan. Go in silently, try to take her quietly, be prepared if she's going to attack. We don't know what kind of state she's in right now." They all nod knowingly. "Let's go."

They use the stairs this time, heading all the way down to the parking garage. The large group spilt into three SUVs. Derek can't help but feel a bit smug when Reid climbs into the backseat of the car he's driving, and not the one Tony's in. The feeling dissipates when Reid gives the other man a wave through the window. Morgan scowls and tears out of the lot, leading the other two vehicles.

It's a short, terse drive to the unsub's apartment. Morgan can see Reid chewing his lip anxiously. He tightens his grip on the steering wheel, then loosens it until he's barely guiding the car. His left foot taps in agitation.

"Next left," Reid mutters. Morgan nods, flips off the police lights, and turns. He parks in front of a hydrant right outside of the building's entrance. He, Reid, and Prentiss step out and wait while Hotch and Tony park further down the street. Without a word the agents all take their positions. Gibbs and Hotch wait by the front doors, while McGee, Prentiss, Ziva and Rossi take the sides and back of the building. Reid, Morgan and DiNozzo enter the apartment.

Reid talks to the receptionist while the two larger agents walk up the stairs, guns drawn. They reach the door marked 319. They share a professional look, and Morgan raises his hand. Four short, sharp knocks ring out.

"Rachel Carter? This is the FBI. Open up, we just want to talk," Morgan calls.

After a few moments of silence, Tony shakes his head. "We're going to have to kick it in."

Morgan steps back and holsters his gun while Tony prepares to enter. With as much of a running start as he can get, Morgan pushes all of his weight on the solid wooden door. It gives and bangs against the inner wall. Tony steps in, quickly scanning the room.

"Clear."

Morgan enters as well and starts into the kitchen. "Clear." He notices a knife set. The largest knife is missing. "She's here though," he whispers urgently. Tony nods and points to a hallway. Morgan comes up next to him.

Back to back, each man faces a door. Tony licks his lips and whispers, "One." Morgan tightens his grip on his pistol. "Two." They reach a hand out to their respective knobs. Their hearts begin to race, blood pounds in their ears, their breathing picks up.

"Three! AH! _Fuck!_"

Morgan whips around to see Tony twisting a young woman's arm. A large bloody knife drops from her hand and clatters to the floor. Tony manages to push her face first into the wall and pull her arms behind her. Morgan grabs the knife and Tony's dropped gun.

"Rachel Carter you're under arrest for the murders of Kevin Winston, Darrel Brians, Eric Evans, and Adam Williamson." Morgan recites the struggling, crying woman's rights as Tony marches her to the elevator. It isn't until they're waiting to reach the ground floor that Morgan notices the bleeding wound on DiNozzo's arm. "Shit, she got you good."

Tony shakes his head and tightens his grip on Rachel's arm. "I'm fine."

Derek feels a flare of indignation at the macho façade, but doesn't say anything. They reach the ground floor and are met face-to-face with the barrel of Reid's revolver. He stows it immediately and jogs to call in Gibbs and Hotch.

A sudden chaos breaks out in the lobby. Lights flash and sirens wail; police officers and forensics teams stampede passed the two FBI teams. Rachel Carter is placed in the back of a cruiser and shipped off to the NCIS building for interrogation. Reid congratulates Morgan with a quick hug, but he doesn't see DiNozzo anywhere near.

"Where's Tony?"

Morgan manages to control the want to scowl. "He's probably at the ambulance getting stitched up."

"He got hurt?" Reid yelps with shock.

"Yeah. Rachel got him be surprise. He said he's fine though."

Reid scrunches up his face. "I should still go check on him."

Spencer scurries off towards the blinking ambulance and Derek sighs. "Would you check on me Pretty Boy?"

* * *

><p>Spencer is just a moment too late, and he catches the ambulance as it's driving away. He curses mildly and stops a passing officer. He tells the genius that the emergency vehicle is heading to Providence Hospital several streets over. Reid furrows his brow and turns back to his team.<p>

He considers asking Hotch or Morgan for a ride when Ziva approaches him. "I was going to go make sure Tony is okay. Would you like to come with me?"

Reid clears his throat and nods. "Yeah, thanks."

They walk back to Hotch and Gibbs, who are speaking with different police men. Hotch turns to his youngest team member. "I'm going with Agent David to make sure Tony is okay, if that's alright."

Hotch raises an eyebrow. "Sure Reid. Tell him thanks for me," he says.

"I will." Reid waves to Gibbs who promises to stop by later. Ziva and Spencer walk back to the NCIS SUV. "Oh wait, doesn't Tony have the-?"

Ziva smirks and holds up a set of keys. "We don't trust Tony with the only set of keys anymore."

Reid laughs as they strap themselves in. The quick ride there is filled with stories of Tony's many faux-pas. Once they reach the hospital and find his room, Spencer is still grinning.

"Man, if I knew getting stabbed would make you so happy I'd have done it sooner."

Tony sits up on the hospital bed, looking at his partner and would-be lover. His shirt is gone, revealing tanned skin pulled taut over toned muscles. His left arm is wrapped in clean gauze. Spencer blushes but stands at the foot on the bed looking at Tony. Ziva crosses her arms and cocks a hip.

"I see you're just fine Tony." Her tone is sternly playful. "I just came to make sure you're okay. Now that I know you are, I'll be leaving." Ziva gives Reid a small smile goes into the waiting room.

Spencer shifts his weight to his other foot and Tony grins up at him.

"Wanna see my stitches?"

Reid bites his lip to stop a smile, but walks over so he can see the injury. "So, uh, what happened?" He reaches a slightly shaky hand to pull the bandage down. There's a four inch gash that's been sewn up on Tony's bicep. Spencer grimaces and runs his fingers along the skin next to it.

"She was waiting behind the door and when I opened it she lunged." Tony doesn't look at the hands on his arm, choosing instead to watch the other man's face. "I almost lost my arm you know," he says seriously.

Spencer grins widely. "I hardly think such a cut like this would require amputation."

"Well, _Doctor Reid_, since you know so much about stab wounds, surely you know that best cure for one," Tony says with a teasing tone.

"Stitches and antiseptics?" Reid guesses.

"Nope; kissing it better."

Heat creeps up Spencer's neck and settles in his cheeks. He stares wide-eyed at Tony who smiles kindly at him. "I-uh… Uhm," he stutters for a few moments until Tony lets out a low chuckle.

"Right, nothing until I've taken you out for dinner first?" The Italian man stares at the young genius, who is gaping a little. "You'll still be here for a while, and I'm sure your team can get by without you for a bit. Please Spence, have dinner with me before you leave."

"Er… I… uh-uhm-"

"Hey, Reid, you in here?"

Said man turns around to see Derek poking his head through the doorway. His foot is halfway through, but he doesn't enter. Derek feels a lump rise from stomach and land in his throat as he takes in the close proximity of his friend and the shirtless agent. He reigns in a snarl and jerks his head.

"I need to talk to you for a second."

"Uh," Spencer drops his hand from Tony's arm and nods, "Sure. I'll be right back."

The two BAU agents step into the empty hallway and close the heavy door behind them. Morgan turns on Spencer immediately.

"What the hell is going with you two?"

"Wh-what?" Spencer is shocked at the ferocity in Derek's voice.

"Spencer, don't tell me you're buying that crap." Dark eyes narrow in anger.

"What crap, Morgan?"

Derek scoffs and crosses his arms. "You _know _the guy's a player."

Reid feels a surge of animosity. "Why do you always do this? Do you think I can't protect myself? Look Morgan," he jabs a thin finger at the large chest in front of him, "I'm perfectly capable of living my own life and making my own decisions." He turns to go back into the room, but Derek grabs his wrist.

Derek takes a deep breath and tries to make his voice calmer and softer. "Please, Reid, just do this one thing for me. Do not let this guy get to you." He implores his friend with his eyes, but Spencer scowls at him. He shakes loose of the grip on him and stalks back into the room, leaving the door purposely cracked.

"Sorry about that, Tony." Morgan can see that Reid is standing confidently next to the injured man, who looks at him with confusion. "I'd love to go out to dinner with you by the way."

Morgan growls and storms away, missing the delighted grin on Tony's face, and spiteful glee in Reid's eyes. He stomps down the stairs, through the parking lot, and slams his car door closed. His fingers are shaking and digging into his palms, his jaw clenched, grinding his teeth together. He lashes out and hits the dashboard. A dull thud resounds in the enclosed space and he doesn't feel any better. The angry and sullen agent sits still, breathing heavily. His chest heaves and his eyes feel itchy with tears. Derek just simply can't believe that Reid can't do _this one little thing_ for him. After all the things he's done for Reid, and all their trust and friendship, he can't listen to him just this one time?

Silence; he allows himself a few minutes of angry thoughts, but once the initial rage passes, he reevaluates what happened. He supposes that Spencer may have point. He's old enough to make decisions for himself, and yes maybe he _has_ intervened at inopportune moments when someone takes a strong liking to Reid, but he still feels betrayed.

_Oh and that fucking DiNozzo guy._

Another wave of fury crashes over Derek. He digs his fingernails into the steering wheel. He knows all about DiNozzo. He's a fucking no good ladies' man who only wants Reid because he looks so damn innocent and corruptible. He couldn't appreciate Spencer, couldn't love him and understand him like Derek could. Why the hell would someone like Reid waste his time on a guy like that? Then it dawns on him.

In Spencer's eyes, he's no better than DiNozzo.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Spencer finds himself sitting at a booth across from Tony in a small Lebanese restaurant. A nice old man with a heavy accent takes their orders and leaves them with their conversation.<p>

"So, Spence, what does a genius do in his spare time?" Tony asks. He leans on his good arm and watches the attractive man in front of him fidget nervously. A smile hasn't left his face since they left the hospital.

"Oh, uh," Spencer licks his lips, "when I actually _have _free time I read a lot."

"Figures," Tony laughs, "What else?"

"I play chess at a park near my apartment. Sometimes I teach kids how to play. And uh," he pauses, thinking, "Huh. Not much else. I guess I get so wrapped up in working cases that I don't have time to socialize. I mean," Tony's lips twitch upwards even more as Spencer starts talking faster, "I'm usually so wiped out with work that I just crash when I get home. I get well below the recommended amount of sleep, which is seven to nine hours a night for someone my age. I average about six hours when we're on a case that lasts multiple days. And when we get cases back-to-back it's even worse. In fact my record was two hours of sleep in a week. And you're letting me ramble, why are you not shutting me up?"

Tony grins again, his cheeks are getting sore. Spencer is starting to turn red again. He looks at his hands that are resting in his lap.

"You're cute Spencer," Tony says plainly.

Spencer notices the way his eyes wrinkle in the corner when he smiles, and how his ears moves when he speaks.

_Derek's eyes wrinkle too, but his nose twitches._

"Riz bil-Foul!" The old Lebanese man returns carrying two plates. He sets the rice dish in front of Spencer and the shish taouk in front of Tony. They thank him and Spencer looks at his food hesitantly.

"Come on," Tony urges him, already taking his first bite and swallowing it, "it won't bite." Spencer scrunches his nose and scoops some rice and beans up and shoves it in his mouth. He doesn't hear Tony whisper 'but I do' as he swallows.

"Oh." Spencer looks up with wide eyes. His tongue darts out the swipe across his lips. "Oh wow. That's really good!" He takes several bites, moaning about how delicious it is. Tony agrees and they launch into stories about their favorite ethnic restaurants, which turns into embarrassing food related stories, which turns into just plain embarrassing stories.

"-and then JJ _finally _points out the flashlight in my front pocket looks like, well, uh, you know," Reid finishes with a wave of his hand. Tony leans back and laughs heartily while the man across from him eats the last bit of his dinner. He opens his eyes and spots some sauce on the corner of his date's mouth.

"You got a little…" he points on himself. Spencer wipes his lip with his thumb, but misses. Tony shakes his head fondly and reaches out to swipe the bit of red from his mouth. "Got it," he whispers. Tony rubs his thumb gently, marveling at the how warm the skin had felt, and that the kid had let him touch him freely.

Spencer stares openly at Tony. He's surprised at how soft the Italian man's hands are. He had been expecting calloused fingertips. _Derek is the only one who's touched me like that._ He darts his eyes to his empty plate at the thought and resists the urge to bite his nails.

"I, uh," Tony clears his throat, "I guess we should get back to the office."

Spencer nods mutely, chewing on the inside of his cheek. Tony leaves money on the table, and waves goodbye to the old man. They walk back to Tony's car, and climb in. Spencer looks out the window, but then discreetly stares at Tony from the corner of his eyes.

Reid can't deny that he's an attractive man. His eyes are a clear and bright blue, his nose straight as an arrow, jaw strong, lips full and un-chewed. He's tall, broad and muscular, and witty. Spencer can't help but want to like him.

"Hey, Spence," Tony looks at him as his parks in the nearly deserted garage. Spencer glances at the clock; it is 2:38 am. He looks back up at his date. "I'm glad you went out to dinner with me tonight." Tony lowers his voice to a whisper. "I've never met anyone like you."

Tony lifts a hand to skim across Spencer's cheek. The younger agent parts his lips in a nervous breath. He can see Tony starting to drift towards him, his eyes closing slowly. Spencer automatically leans in a bit and lets his lids fall shut. A soft press of lips. Spencer feels something in his chest jerk. Tony presses a little more firmly; Spencer lets his lips move with Tony's.

Tony's hand slips to the back of Spencer's head, tilting him so he can brush his tongue lightly against Spencer's lips. Without thought, Spencer's mouth parts and allows Tony in. Their tongues meet hesitantly, only for a moment, before Spencer pulls back.

"U-uhm. I," he squeaks out, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He opens the door and slips out. He clutches at the strap of his bag and avoids looking at Tony who stands on the other side of the car. "I-I'm so sorry Tony! I don't think I like you. I'm sorry."

Spencer backpedals, turns on his heel and nearly runs out of the garage and out onto the sidewalk. He listens intently for footsteps and sighs in relief when he doesn't hear any. Thoughts race in his head and his chest fills with guilt.

There's absolutely nothing wrong with the man himself, but something about Tony just doesn't fit with Spencer. They aren't quite right for each other. Spencer doesn't believe in predetermined destinies or soul mates, but something in his mind is screaming that he and Tony aren't meant to be. The skin isn't the right shade or texture, his eyes are too light, his smile quirked awkwardly. He's the same height as Spencer, his muscle too subtle and understated. He's witty, and missing the sincerity and generosity that Reid needs to feel.

Spencer wanders down the sidewalk aimlessly. His feet shuffle audibly in the empty street. A streetlight above him buzzes, and a couple neon signs call out to him. Faint chords waft passed Reid and he looks up. Down the street, dim lights pour through big windows and soft music plays from the outdoor speakers. It's the all night café he'd visited earlier.

Feeling completely exhausted and in need of a pick-me-up, Reid picks up his pace and gratefully enters the coffee shop. He orders a coffee without looking anyone in the eye. He needs to sit and decompress. All he needs is some time to think.

"Hey Spencer."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah! Who is the mystery person? Next chapter is the last chapter in this little three-shot! Review my loves!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

You guys know how to make a girl feel special! :) I love hearing all your feedback good and bad and I want to thank you for keeping me motivated!

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Spencer."

The lanky genius turns his head to look at the man standing behind him. He nearly steps back into the counter.

"U-uh, hi Morgan," he mumbles. The barista hands him his coffee and he walks to a booth at the back of the café. Derek follows and sits across from him.

"I'm sorry." The darker man fidgets with his hands, but looks Spencer in the eyes. "I shouldn't have tried to tell you what to do."

"No," Spencer pouts slightly, "you shouldn't have."

"I just…" he trails off, looking down at his lap, "I don't know."

"You just what?"

Derek sighs and rubs a hand down his face. Spencer looks confused and upset, and he feels guilty for being a part of the sad-puppy look on the kid's face. "I just don't want you to get hurt. And yes I know you're capable of taking care of yourself," he cuts off the protest, "but I still feel the need to protect you from guys like _him_."

Spencer's face visibly falls even further. Slender fingers clutch at the Styrofoam cup and a faint tapping comes from under the table.

"How did the uh, date go anyways?"

"Awful." Derek wants to go find the bastard and beat his face in, while doing a victory dance at the same time, but Reid continues before he can do or say anything. "I made a mistake. He's a great person, but he wasn't…"

"The right person." Morgan finishes for him. All he gets in response is a slight nod. A wave of relief washes over Derek, and then he sees the distraught look on Spencer's face. "Why was it so awful?"

Spencer winces and launches into the story. "Well, it was actually alright in the beginning. He took me to this Lebanese place up the street and we talked and he was really nice. And then I don't know what happened. He went to wipe some sauce off my cheek and it just felt wrong. I thought it was going be-" he pauses, remembering how Derek's face had popped up in that moment, and blushingly continues, "I thought it would be different. So we left and when we got back to the office we, uh, kissed and it just didn't feel _right_. So I told him I didn't like him in a romantic sense, and I left. Somehow I uh, ended up here, with you."

Finally Spencer lifts his eyes to see the understanding and tiny bit of happiness in Derek's face. There's a moment of silence before the other agent replies.

"It's better that you ended it there, rather than leading him on."

"But I must have embarrassed him! I mean he _kisses _me and I just run off!" Spencer cries.

Derek grins, and Spencer stares at the crinkles around his eyes, and the tiny twitch of his nose and his heart seems to swell in that second (even though it's highly improbable, he tells himself).

"Always a heartbreaker, huh, Pretty Boy?" Spencer doesn't reply. Instead, he sips his coffee and studies the table top. "So if DiNozzo didn't have what it takes to be Mister Right, what _are _you looking for?"

The genius licks a stray drop coffee from his lips, not noticing the black eyes dropping down to watch him do so. "I ah," he glances up and is captivated by the want and intrigue in his friend's eyes. "I guess I want someone I know I can trust. Someone who can protect me, but doesn't push too hard," he gives a pointed looks that melts away quickly. "I want someone who is sincerely kind and caring for not just me, but everyone around him. "

They're staring unblinkingly at each other, and the words float between them. They lean a fraction of an inch closer at the same time. And Reid finishes his thoughts with a shy whisper.

"I want someone who won't leave me."

The barista walks by to clean off a table. The pair shift back in they're seats, looking away bashfully. When she leaves again, Spencer manages to speak again. "I'd also like someone who actually lives nearby. Studies show that long distance relationships have a higher percentage of break-ups in the first six months than proximal relationships."

"You know, I'm just a desk away." Derek feels the words spilling out before he can filter them. His breath catches in his throat and he tries to think of a way to take it back, or pass it off as a joke, but he can't make his brain work fast enough.

"You were jealous."

Spencer's voice is soft and shocked. His eyes are impossibly large. Derek doesn't say anything, or even move. He's scared if he does anything Spencer will run away from him like he did to Tony. Suddenly, the lanky youngster laughs.

It's full and loud, echoing in the small shop. It isn't from embarrassment, and it's not mocking. It is pure shock and happiness. He hiccups, and tears begin to stream down his face, but he's _laughing_ and not running away. Derek is so relieved that he lets out the breath he was holding in in a giant sigh. His head drops into his hands, but he's grinning. He works up the courage to glance at the laughing agent.

After a few seconds Spencer calms down, and shakes his head. A large warm hand reaches out and wipes away the tears dripping from his chin and cheeks. He bites his smiling bottom lip and watches the man across from him.

"You were jealous," he repeats.

"Yeah kid, I was jealous." Derek concedes. Even though his hand is wet, he lingers on the soft skin. "I like you Spencer, a lot."

The fingers are calloused, and send shivers from Spencer's face down his spine and to his toes. The dark eyes are staring at him with amusement and fondness. Despite his best efforts, a goofy lopsided grin works its way onto Spencer's face. But it shrinks as he averts his eyes for a second before looking back.

"Do you think this right?" he asks quietly. "If we were to um, you know, don't you think there would be consequences?"

Morgan drops his hand to grab Spencer's and rests them on the table top. He considers the question; it's a legitimate concern.

"You know the team, we're like family. They wouldn't be upset about it as long as it didn't affect us on the field. As long as we're smart about it, no one in the office would have to know unless we want them to."

"I know that. But what about everyone else?"

Derek squeezes the hand in his lightly, reassuringly. "Fuck them." Spencer eyebrows twitch at the profanity. "We'd be happy Spencer. That's all that matters. I'd have you and you'd have me. That's all we need. All_ I_ need."

Spencer sighs heavily. His thumb rubs the back of the dark hand as he thinks. He knows he wants Derek; he's known that for a while. But, he wonders, is it worth the trouble? He looks at their entwined fingers and he smiles again. In less than half an hour, he's gone from confused and angry to confused and happy. He peeks at Derek's face once more. There's a patiently loving look. Yeah, he decides, it's more than worth it.

"It's all I need, too."

They look like a couple of lovesick teenagers, staring at each other with silly grins. Morgan grips Spencer's hand tightly and pulls him out of the booth. Reid just manages to grab his bag but has to let go of his cup. Derek leads him through the door and out into the chilly air. He wraps his arms around his new lover and holds him close, nearly delirious with happiness. He spins them and Spencer chuckles as he's lifted off the ground.

"Pretty Boy, you have no idea how damn happy I am right now," Derek whispers. He backs the smaller man against the brick wall. The thin face in his hands is hot to the touch.

Impulsively, Spencer leans forward and kisses Derek. His lips are firm and warm, and only slightly chapped, but it feels undeniably right. Derek tilts his head and their noses bump lightly. They pull away laughing.

Derek has never felt so light-headed from a simple kiss. It wasn't overly sexual, and yet he finds himself wanting more of the genius, but he wants to let Spencer lead the way. Spencer grasps his hand and smiles. He returns it wholeheartedly.

"Hotch is probably waiting for us," Reid says. "I've been gone a couple hours now."

Derek nods and backs off a little so Reid can stand properly. They turn back to the NCIS building a couple blocks away. They don't let their hands untangle while they walk. Sharing a few shy glances, they walk down the sidewalk. Then something clicks in Reid's mind and he stops and turns towards Derek.

"How did you know I was at the coffee shop?" he asks.

"I didn't know," Derek shrugs. "I guess I just got lucky."

Reid purses his lips. "Luck doesn't really exist. It's all probability."

"Alright, alright," Derek laughs as he pulls Spencer in for another hug. "It was a happy coincidence."

The doctor chuckles and nods against the broad chest. It's quiet again, but a comfortable quiet. Suddenly, Spencer's throat tightens, and tears threaten to well up in his eyes. He leans back to watch his _boyfriend's _face. He bites his lip and starts a mental mantra of 'Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry.' A shaky breath escapes him.

"I'm really happy," he explains to the unasked question. Derek tightens his arms and they sway slightly. "Can we, uhm…"

"Can we what?" Morgan urges him to continue.

"Can we… tell them? Or should we wait?" Spencer finally asks, looking up with wide eyes.

Derek licks his lips and ponders it for a second. "We should let them figure it out on their own." He smirks lightly at the puzzled face. "It'll be fun; our little secret," he winks.

Spencer lets outs a little laugh. He pecks Derek on the lips and pulls away. His eyes are starting to dry, and he can breathe again. "Sure," he responds. They start walking back to the NCIS office, shoulders pressing together every other step.

The entrance pops up sooner than they would like, and they reluctantly let hands fall apart. Morgan opens the door for Reid. They climb the stairs, delaying their arrival to their team by a few minutes. They exchange comforting smiles before Reid pushes the door open.

Hotch, Rossi, JJ, Emily and Gibbs are standing in the office. They all look up at the duo. Hotch turns away from Gibbs to face his agents. He gives them a knowing look.

"We just finished the interrogation, and Rachel's been sent off. We're ready to head out."

Morgan and Reid nod and smile warmly at the NCIS agent when he comes to shake their hands. Gibbs thanks them for their help and offers to show them out. Hotch politely denies, telling him that he should go home and rest as well. Gibbs shakes his head and sits at his desk. While the team gather their things from the conference room and their temporary desks, Reid walks up to the remaining NCIS agent.

"Excuse me, Agent Gibbs." The older man looks up at him with tired, but kind eyes. "I was wondering if you know where Agent DiNozzo is."

Gibbs gives him a small smile. "He went home. He sad he had an important call to make."

Spencer's brows knit in worry. "O-oh. Well, uh," he stumbles over his words, "Can you tell him I said I'm, uh, sorry."

Gibbs nods silently and Reid thanks him. He slouches over to Derek, wanting nothing more than to lean on his shoulder, but he restrains himself. They decide to go ahead to the SUVs waiting in the parking lot. Morgan takes the driver's seat, and Reid slips into the passenger side. Their fingers find each other immediately, resting on the center console. Derek leans his head back against the headrest and closes his eyes. Spencer studies his face.

He notes the laugh lines around his mouth and eyes. The dark skin is smooth and firm, interrupted only by the immaculately kept goatee. His lips are thin and worried, but twisted up in the corners. Short lashes frame nearly black eyes. Spencer blushes; he was caught staring.

Before Derek can say anything, footsteps echo in the empty garage. They're hands slip apart. Derek waves to Rossi, who is walking towards their vehicle. The older agent slips in the back seat with a groan.

"I'm getting too old to be up all night working."

The secret lovers laugh. The drive is short, barely forty five minutes. The BAU team all trudge into the building. Hotch, JJ, and Rossi disappear into their offices while Prentiss, Morgan and Reid drop into the desk chairs. They work slowly on the necessary paperwork. Garcia stops by to give them all hugs and kisses before leaving for the night. Prentiss is quick to follow in the techie's footsteps. Derek looks over the little barrier separating his desk from Reid's.

"Hey kid," he mock whispers.

Spencer quirks an eyebrow. "What?" he plays along.

"Come spend the night with me." Spencer laughs at the requests but agrees.

He stands and walks to Hotch's office. He knocks on the door, and pops his head in. The Unit Chief is sitting at his desk, looking at his cell phone fondly. Spencer knows he's just gotten of the phone with Jack.

"Hey, Morgan and I heading out." Reid goes to take a step back, but his boss's voice stops him.

"Alright. Have fun tonight Reid."

Spencer blushes bright red at the remark. He even trips over his own feet in his hurry to get back to Derek's desk.

"He, uh, said we can go." He rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. Morgan jumps to his feet and grabs his keys. "He knows." Derek snickers at the squeaked statement.

"Of course Hotch knows," he sighs. Reid steps over to his own desk to grab his bag, turn his computer off, and stack his files neatly. They link their hands, never tiring of the secure feeling it gives them, and leave for a wonderful night of simply sleeping curled up in a loving embrace.

* * *

><p>"Oh God, this place is stealing my soul."<p>

Morgan yawns widely and steps off the elevator with Reid. Emily giggles at the statement and twirls in her chair to face her friends.

"Tell me about it."

"Did you know almost all religions believe in some form of a soul? It's supposed to be the essence of a person, and the body merely a vessel for the soul. Some people even believe that animals, plants, and inanimate objects like rivers and rocks, have spirits. That's more common in animism, which is practiced mostly in Eastern religions. And-"

"Reid, chill. Too early," Morgan interrupts the rant. Reid shrugs apologetically and greets Emily. She nods her head at Morgan when he sits with another yawn.

"Oh!" she snaps her fingers, "There was note dropped off on your desk this morning, Morgan."

He cocks his head and frowns. Note? he wonders. Reid takes his seat across from him and waits for an explanation. Derek sets his coffee down and picks up the folded paper on his keyboard. It's short, only five words, and two initials. He smiles and shakes his head.

"Well?" Emily asks impatiently.

"'Congratulations. You're a lucky man. T.D.'," he reads.

The woman twists her face into a questioning look, but Spencer groans and drops his head onto the desk.

"There's no such thing as luck!"

* * *

><p><strong>Love one another and you will be happy. It's as simple and as difficult as that. - Michael Leunig<strong>

The end! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did.


End file.
